starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
High templar
|cost=50 150 |buildtime=50 |produced=Gateway |req=Templar Archives |hotkey=T |groundattack=N/A |airattack=N/A |armor=0 |range=N/A |sight=7 |cooldown=N/A }} High Templar are Protoss warriors that use powerful psionic powers to support other Protoss forces. Overview High Templar are veteran Templar who forgo the rage and traditional forms of combat common to Zealots in order to better develop their psionic powers into potent tools and weapons through the Khala.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Although they are equipped with Light Armor Suits and through them, Psionic Blades, this is not their standard form of attack.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. High Templar use the Archives to directly commune with their ancient ancestors and thereby gain knowledge inaccessible to ordinary warriors. They may also wear amulets carved from Khaydarin Crystals to improve their connection with the Khala and thus channel their psionic abilities with greater efficiency. Those treading the path of the Khala are taught to close their minds to the outside world. For powerful psychics like the Protoss this may produce psychic ripples that are harmful to other life forms. High Templar are trained to focus these ripples into terrible storms of psychic energy that destroy the minds of other living creatures. A more subtle power is the ability for High Templar to create illusory duplicates of other objects. While these phantoms have no substance and cannot affect the material world, they are useful to confuse and divert the attention of the Protoss' enemies. At one time, High Templar merged with another High Templar to form an Archon, thus sacrificing themselves to complete the Warrior Path and attain legendary status within the Archives. After the Brood War, High Templar could sacrifice themselves by merging with another High Templar, or with a Dark Templar, to form a Twilight Archon.Onyett, Charles. 2007-07-11. E3 2007: StarCraft II Progress Report. IGN. Accessed 2007-07-12. Another change brought on by the Brood War was the role of High Templar politically. Previously, political decisions had been left to the Judicator Caste. With the destruction of the Conclave however,2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. High Templar have been able to take on the role of teachers and leaders of their people.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Game Unit StarCraft The High Templar are support units. They are not particularly durable and do not have an attack. High Templar hover, and so do not activate spider mines. Abilities * Psionic Storm ** Cost: 200 200 ** Researched at: Templar Archives ** Energy Cost: 75 ** Range: 9 ** Inflicts 112 damage to all units within a certain area over four seconds. The storm does not harm structures of units within Bunkers. Units may move out from under the storm thus limiting the damage they take. * Hallucination ** Cost: 150 150 ** Researched at: Templar Archives ** Energy Cost: 100 ** Range: 7 ** Hallucinations appear with a blue tint to the creating and controlling player, while all other platers will see them as duplicates of the original. Hallucinations do not inflict damage when they 'attack', may not cast spells, or produce units (important for hallucinated Carriers and Reavers), and take double damage from all attacks. Hallucinations last about 180 seconds, as determined by a countdown on the energy bar, but may last shorter if they are 'destroyed'. Hallucinations last for a limited time automatically disappear when hit by spells (eg. EMP shockwave, mind control). * Summon Archon ** Starting Ability ** Cost: Two High Templar ** Once the merging process begins it may not be reversed. The merging process maybe started at any time but for efficiency it should be done only when the High Templar are out of energy or are severely injured. Upgrades * Ground Armor * Plasma Shields * Khaydarin Amulet ** Cost: 150 150 ** Upgraded at: Templar Archives ** Adds 50 to maximum energy. Quotations : See: StarCraft I High Templar Quotations StarCraft: Ghost The High Templar appears in StarCraft: Ghost. Its exact abilities are unknown but based on concept art, it is possible that it has a ranged attack similar to that of Tassadar. with a High Templar in the background]] StarCraft II ]] The High Templar in StarCraft II is very similar to the unit from the original StarCraft. Abilities ]] * Hallucination ** High Templar can create illusory duplicates.Karune. 2007-10-29. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 19. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-30. *Psionic Storm **High Templar still have the ability to use psionic storm, although it now does less damage.Masterboo. 2007-8-04. BlizzCon 2007 First Protoss Impressions. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. *Summon Twilight Archon **Two High Templar, or one High Templar and one Dark Templar can combine to form a Twilight Archon. Known High Templar Famous High Templar *Adun *Aldaris (actually a Judicator) *Artanis (portrayed as a Scout) *Tassadar Other High Templar *Blackman (alias, actually a Judicator) *Garius *Heiberg the Heretic (mercenary leader) *Ketalis *Koronis *Mess'Ta: Served onboard the Carrier Qel'Ha. Killed in the battle at Bhekar Ro.Mesta, Gabriel. StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Pocket Books, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04149-5. *Naganis *Rassidan References Category:StarCraft Protoss units Category: StarCraft: Ghost Protoss units Category:StarCraft II Protoss units